


It’s basic physics

by suneraser



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Jobi Nuts, M/M, Season 1, didnt even do a spell check or whatever, i wrote this half awake, jonty deserves better, just very very cute and fluffy, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneraser/pseuds/suneraser
Summary: Jasper can’t sit still. Healing wounds be damned.The others have given up on trying to calm him because nothing seems to succeed.That’s because they aren’t Monty Green.-set in season onethe summary is shit





	It’s basic physics

**Author's Note:**

> i uhh i had this idea in my head for a while after i read several fics and just was in a whole soft jonty mood (because god knows we need that) but yeah wrote this in the train at 1 am with a huge headache and trying to drown out the drunk guys behind me. so shout out to them & to ash for getting me into this show

Jasper had only been cleared from bed rest a few days ago, already eager to do something again. Obviously making everyone around him antsy aince he couldn’t sit still. He offered countless of times to help anyone breathing near him. He was just itching to do something. To be useful.

But Clarke had told him he wasn’t allowed to do any heavy work yet due to the still freshly healing scars. Which ofcourse meant he couldn’t do much at all to his displeasure.

Jasper had tried a few too many times to offer his help, especially with the small simple chores in the hope they would allow him.

Murphy nearly stabbed him a total amount of 5 times in the past hour.

And thus Monty finally took it upon himself to release everyone from their burdens. After taking a quick break and disappearing into the forest for a good hour. He walked back into the drop ship and came out after a while again, smiling smugly.

“Jasper!” Monty said loudly while standing in the entrance of the drop ship, gaining everyone’s attention. “Jas, come help me?” he asked and winked at Clarke and Bellamy. “I got this.” he mouthed to them and tried not to laugh when he saw the relief in their eyes.

Jasper took a few seconds to realise what his friend just asked before excitedly going to the drop ship. “I knew you would need my wonderful brain, Mont. What’s up?” he asked and slung an arm around Monty. Walking into the ship together.

Monty immediately turned around and pointed to a pile of blankets. “Go take a nap dumbass and stop bothering everyone. You need to rest, not wreck yourself even further.” he said and walked back over to his own spot. He ignored Jaspers whining and went back to trying to communicate with the ark.

Jasper lasted a whole 20 minutes, which was already amazing by itself.

“Montyyyyy... Mont.. Mont-ah-y... Monty.” Jasper groaned and moved around. “I’m so bored!” he started touching things around the ship out of sheer boredom.

“Jas, sit down.” Monty muttered, not even tuening around. “But Monty, I’m so bored.. Not cool.” “Must suck to be you.” “Whatever!”

-

“I’m hungry.” Jasper whined after another while.

“I probably left some food over there.”

“Thanks, Mont!”

-

Monty turned around to see how Jasper was doing. The boy was laying on the ground, staring dreamily at the ceiling, mumbling softly to himself.

“Finally quiet, huh?” Monty couldn’t help but smile, Jasper just looked so happy and at peace. It’s all he wanted. For jasper to be safe and alive but most of all to just be happy. He hasn’t looked this calm since the accident ao Monty counts it as a major win.

The boy looked up and gasped when he saw Monty. “Monty!” he quickly crawled over and messily wrapped his arms around his friend, almost pushing over Monty’s project in the process.

“Hi to you too.”

“Hi!”

“Can you let go of me now? I have to work.” Monty sighed softly, moving his hand slightly to play with Jaspers hair, pushing the goggles aside. He let himself enjoy this little moment.

“No.” Jasper muttered and buried his face in Monty’s back, not letting go.

“Okay okay.. just.. Let me at least get more comfortable, okay?”

-

“Hey Monty, how is the communication with the Ark going?” Bellamy asked, pushing away the door of the drop ship and walking inside. He immediately stopped, glancing at the sight before him. He looked at Octavia and Clarke before just laughing and shaking his head.

“Monty?” Octavia asked, trying to get his attemtion. And she did, Monty looked up from his work and winced. “Still no progress sorry.”

Monty was sat in front of his project, Jaspers stolen goggles protecting his eyes from the sparks. On top of Jaspers lap, who had his arms wrapped snugly around Monty’s waist. Face buried in Monty’s neck and looking barely aware of anything but the lights and Monty’s warmth.

They both looked like this was the most normal thing to them. Which might actually have been.

“Care to explain?” Bellamy raised an eyebrow.

“Well I tried to connect two wires and fri-“

“No that! What the hell is going on.. there!” Bellamy waved his hand towards Jasper.

“I got him high on jobi nuts so he would stay still.” Monty stated matter of factly. “Also he gets extremely clingy when high so.. This was the best solution.” he smiled at the three.

“You seem comfortable.” Octavia grinned.

“Oh I definitely am! Much better than the cold metal floor. Besides he is like an overgrown puppy. It’s fun.” Monty softly patted Jasper on the head. Who in return smiled happily and tried to kiss Monty’s cheek sloppily.

“We’ll.. leave you to it then. I see you got it handled.” Clarke chuckled and tried to get Bellamy and Ovtavia with her.

“I will, thanks!”

“Have fun with your boyfriend, Monty!” Octavia yelled loudly.

She didn’t get a reply.

-  
-  
-

“Hey Monty?” “Hm?” “Thanks for earlier. I needed that.” “No problem. Now come here and cuddle, I’m cold, it’s late and I want to sleep.”

“I love you, Mont.” “I love you too, Jas.”


End file.
